Like There's No Tomorrow
by Only1ToniD
Summary: This is a series of three song fics set to and/or inspired by Chris Young's hit song "Tomorrow"... I'm pretty sure I should be working on other things, but this song has been driving me crazy since I first heard it! ENJOY!


**Author's Note: **I apologize for those of you whom are hooked to my other stories, but this little mini-series has been driving me crazy for months. Chris Young's "Tomorrow" is just that good. There'll only be three in this Jarly series. The first is Pre-Wedding and set the night before she's supposed to marry AJ... The other two are called The First Goodbye, and Goodbye to the SC Who Wasn't. I haven't decided if the next two will be w/in the same universe... Only time and the muse will tell. I just felt inspired by this song to pay tribute to GH's most starcrossed duo! I think their tale may even beat Shakespeare simply for lasting so long... :) Enjoy... And as always feel free to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Like There's No Tomorrow<strong>

Story:

**Pre-Wedding**

She was laying there staring at that picture. He had one, too. Images of her staring at that picture as he had so many times before whizzed through his mind. It amazed him because this was the first time he'd ever seen her do it, but she could always make him do things he'd never thought he was capable of. She had been the one to teach him the reality of every abstract concept Robin and Sonny had ever tried to explain to him. More than that, she had been the one to show him that really living was about more than existing. She taught him that life was about chaos and no one brought chaos to his life like she did. Now, she had threatened to take it away and give it to his brother.

"Was there something you needed to say or were you just enjoying the view?" she snapped, trying to sound strong and untouched. A feat that she excelled at with others, but never quite managed with him. "Is that your new kink? You like to watch now. 'Cause if that's all, I guess I could put on a show for old times sake."

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away<br>Like every day I said I would  
>And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen<br>To that voice of reason inside my head  
>Telling me that we're no good<em>

Heat suffused his body as images of the endless possibilities tried to take over his mind. "Carly—"

"What do you want from me, Jase?" she growls, finally turning to look at him. "Or maybe I should be asking what do you want that you'll actually accept?" She forced herself upright on the bed. "Because I know you want me. You always have and you ALWAYS will! It's not gonna matter which sweet, angelic little brunette you choose, they'll never wash away the craving because that's mine! Your body and your heart—even your soul belongs to me, but it's ok. You go ahead and live in your little saintly delusions. Pretend that you're Jason Quartermaine for them."

She crawls to the edge of the bed and him never releasing the gaze that only built in intensity with her every word. "But never forget I know the truth, Jase. The truth that will always stand between you and your little goody-goody of the moment." He stared at her daring her to continue. Of all the things Carly could be accused of, backing down from a dare had never been on any of the lists. "You are Jason Morgan. You love danger and violence and the only thing you truly have fear of in this world is me! Jason Quartermaine may still be a part of who you've become, but Jason Morgan was always at the core of who you are. I didn't even need to know him to know that. People said the accident changed you and made you more honest. They don't know how right and WRONG they were. All that accident really did was release you from HIS command so you were more honest about who you really are, but everyday I see you slip farther and farther back into his control."

"You're wrong!" he growls as she kneels in front of him in the tantalizing scrap of lace.

"Then prove it," she snarled. "Tell me this isn't just another goodbye. You just planning to smooth things over before you go back to your safe little penthouse across the hall from Sonny."

"I—" he frowns hesitantly.

"Liar!" She pushes him. "You're the biggest liar of them all! Get out!"

"No." He whispers as the dam breaks and he pulls her into his arms. She had missed every sign, but finally she saw the reality of the long-dormant savage side of one Jason Morgan. But she had only a split second to gloat before his mouth devoured hers.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<br>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

Hungry mouths raked across sensitized skin. Greedy hands raced to caress and capture as they uncovered each new inch of delicious flesh. Suddenly, she was thrown through time and space as his fingers discovered her. How and when she found herself on her back being taken so savagely she couldn't begin to identify. She simply fought to maintain and follow the outrageous pace set by her body's master.

He'd lost himself completely by the time he first entered her. The sensations from driving into her were overwhelming, but none more so than the feeling of coming home. It was a feeling he ALWAYS felt with her and her alone. Even holding his son, he could never completely get that feeling. But whether they fought, laughed, cried, or smiled, Jason Morgan knew he was home when Carly was with him. He had to make her know that she was his home. That she was his! To remind her of her purpose to come home to him, no matter the tears and pain they'd have to suffer until then.

_We're like fire and gasoline  
>I'm no good for you<br>You're no good for me  
>We only bring each other tears and sorrow<br>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no…_

As the sun rose and those first beams of light poured across their world, he looked at the spectacular beauty resting in his arms and had to fight the tears. She would spend her day marrying his brother because to her convoluted mind, that was the only way to save their family. He'd have to come back later when he brought them Michael and pretend that he was ok with all of this. That he'd accepted this scam as he accepted everything else about her. But he didn't have another choice because living didn't bare thinking without his son and his Carly. Walking away completely was his only other alternative. Compared to that, even death would be preferable. So he'd suffer and help her keep to her plan.

_Tomorrow  
>I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna<em> _break down and call you up  
>When my heart cries out for you<br>And tomorrow, you won't believe it,  
>But when I pass your house,<br>I won't stop no matter how bad I want to…_

_Baby when we're good, You know we're great  
>But there's too much bad for us to think<br>That there's anything worth trying to save_

Resolved once more, he slipped from her arms and dressed. He paused long enough to set her robe on the bed and to press a gentle kiss upon her head. "I love you, Caroline," he whispered softly.

As he slipped out into the early dawn, she opened her eyes finally letting her tears win. "I love you, too, Jase."

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would<em>


End file.
